Cleaning Up
by mifuyu
Summary: Len/Kaito What is this mess! …! What are you doing to Len! Wah, you corrupted my Len, Bakaito!


Disclaimer: Don't have Vocaloid Len or Kaito…

A/N: A bday fic for Daisuki Atticus, hope you'll like it!

But this is my first time writing Vocaloid (although I do listen to a lot of their songs… Len&Rin *love*!!! XD) so tell me what you think!! ^^

Summary: What is this mess?! …! What are you doing to Len?! Wah, you corrupted my Len, Bakaito!! (Len/Kaito)

'xxx' Change of scene (?)

Warning: Len/Kaito, implied (?) Kaito/Meiko, and this is in **1****st**** person POV **(Kaito's),

Cleaning Up

Today is also a very peaceful day for the Vocaloids.

_Thud._

The sky is blue, and there are no clouds in sight…

"Wah, what is this mess?!"

The trees are green, and birds are resting on its branches…

"Is this… Is this ice cream?"

Kids are in the park playing…

"BAKAITO!!!"

Yup, today is a very peaceful day.

xxx

"Bakaito, you better come over here and tell me what the reason for this mess is right now!"

Meiko, with her hands on her hips and her facial expression so dark, looks like a witch. (But of course, I wouldn't say that to her unless I want to be tortured…)

"Mei-chan… Let me explain…" From the corner of my eye, I could see the twins put down the TV remote control and turn around on the sofa to watch us. Miku paused in her reading and looked up… "I… I tripped, and then the ice cream fell…"

"…" Eh, is it just me, or did her expression just get darker? Please, someone, come save me!!

"Meiko, forgive me!!"

Meiko walked towards me. Eh, should… should I run away now? But Meiko might (will) catch up to me… If I run now, then I might be able to escape getting beaten up… But if she catches me, then I'm going to be killed… for sure! …Meiko, stop glaring at me! It's scary! …She's getting closer… oh crap… crap crap crap!!! What should I do?! I... I should run away, but I can't move!!!

"Um…" Miku? Oh, thank you, thank you!! If you save me, I'll buy a lifetime of leek for you! "Meiko-nee? Forgive Kaito-nii, please? It's only an accident, I'm sure Kaito-nii didn't do it on purpose…" Miku looked at me, and I hurriedly nodded my head.

"Un, un, it was an accident! I swear I didn't do it on purpose Mei-chan!"

"Fine then. Bakaito, you better clean this mess up right now! Hmph! If Miku didn't come save you, then… hehehe…" …yes I know what will happen to me, so please don't laugh like that!!

"Rin, Len, come and help us clean up."

"Hai~"

Miku and Rin disappeared into the kitchen to grab towels to clean up the melted ice cream, and Meiko "hmphed" once more before she also left. Quietly, Len and I picked up the scattered boxes of ice cream (my precious ice cream!).

…

Is it just me, or does the atmosphere seem very… tense…?

"…uh… Len?" I reached over, about to tap him on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

…Eh?

Len looked at me behind his bangs.

!!!

When did Len look so… so…

"Your hands are covered in ice cream."

"Huh? Eh? Oh…. Oh yeah, ha ha ha…"

"We're back with towels!!!" Rin passed both of us a towel each. ("Thanks Rin.") "Kaito-nii, your face is really red. Do you have a fever or something?"

"Huh? R-really?"

I folded the towel and started to wipe the floor. Eh, this is such a big mess… My precious ice cream all wasted…

"It's probably caused by his excessive ice cream eating, Rin."

Len…!

"Eh, really? I didn't know that fever could be caused by eating ice cream…"

"I don't think you could get a fever just by eating ice cream…You'd just get a stomach ache…"

"Oh…"

"Ah… I think we'll have to wipe the floor again later."

"Eh~ So much work! Kaito-nii, you'll have to treat us later for helping you clean this ice cream mess up!"

"Okay, okay…" I stared at the mess that is slowly disappearing. I pouted. "My ice cream…"

"Oh yeah, Kaito-nii, I saw that there are still some ice cream left in the freezer."

"Really?!" I looked at Miku, my eyes sparkling.

…?

"Are you sure, Miku? That's strange… I was sure that these are the last boxes of ice cream…"

"Eh? But there is ice cream in there… I saw it too." Rin added.

"Oh! Then it should be Meiko-nee! She probably went out and bought some more for you Kaito-nii!"

…

Miku, can you not smile like that? It looks like you're planning something evil…

I glanced at Len. It could be coincidence, I'm not sure, but at the same time Len glanced up and looked at me. I quickly looked back down and scrubbed harder.

"Ah, Kaito-nii, the floor won't get any cleaner just because you're scrubbing it harder…"

xxx

"Done~"

"Thanks for the help, Miku, Rin, and Len. If it was just me, I'm not sure how long it would take." I patted them all on the head (of course with clean hands).

"You're welcome Kaito-nii."

Now... I looked at the clock. Ah! It's TV time! So that means…! I went to the kitchen and opened the freezer.

Ice cream!!! My love~

I took a few boxes out and made my way back to the living room. Just as I stepped into the room, three hands appeared.

"..."

Miku, Rin, and Len smiled sweetly at me. It would have been a really cute picture, if they weren't taking my ice cream away from me…

"For helping you clean up that ice cream mess, it would just be fair if you treat us to ice cream."

"…"

I stared sadly as my boxes of ice cream decreased one by one. I cried inside as I was only left with one box left. This… this is the last box that we have at home! This one is mine!!!

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. Ah, Meiko…

Hm?

I looked at my hands and…

"Where's my ice cream?!"

"I'll be taking this as punishment for making a mess in the first place." Meiko sat down on the sofa.

…

MY ICE CREAM!!! That was the last box too… Wah~ My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream… My ice cream…

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Ah, its Len…

"Here. Have it." He's…giving me his (my) ice cream?

"Len~" I pecked him on the cheek and danced my way to the sofa (I can't help it; ice cream! Yay!)

Rin grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I happily opened my box of ice cream and started eating it.

Yay, my ice cream~ Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Ice–

–Something wet is touching my face–

…?

I turned around just in time to see Len licking his lips.

**!!!**

Everyone went quiet.

"Le… Len?!"

What… What… Eh??? Len… just did what to me?!

"You had ice cream all over your face." And then he smiled at me.

… So… cute…

"Bakaito!!"

…I really don't want to look at the others. I know I shouldn't look but… I forced myself to stop staring at Len and then looked at the girls–

…

I was wrong. I shouldn't have looked. Why… why are you walking closer? No… Get away from me… NO!!!!!!

xxx

It wasn't my fault… why did they beat me up?! That's not fair! I didn't even do anything! It was all Len's–

Len…

"Kaito-nii."

**!!!**

That's Len's voice!

"You know, the ice cream tasted really good."

My face was turned towards the right, and then Len's face got closer…

I think my brain just shut down on me.

I closed my eyes and leaned closer towards him–

"Ahh!! Bakaito! What are you doing to Len?!"

My eyes snapped open, and a strong force pulled my face away from Len's.

…I… can't… breathe… Stop… pulling… on my… scarf!!!

From the corner of my eye I glanced at Len. Len looked at me, and then slowly licked his lips.

Ah…

"BAKAITO!!!!"

"You corrupted my Len!!! Wahhh Len!!"

"Bakaito-nii, I didn't knew you would do that to Len! How could you?!"

"Eh…" It's… It's… It's…

No… no… get away from ME!!!

End

*cough* I know it was supposed to be Kaito/Len, but it turned into this… *sweatdrop* Sorry Atticus XD|||

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISUKI ATTICUS~~ ^^


End file.
